Field
The described technology generally relates to a sputtering device and a gas supply pipe for the sputtering device.
Description of the Related Technology
Sputtering is a method used for forming thin films on a substrate such as a glass substrate or a silicon wafer. A sputtering gas is supplied to the vacuum chamber and a target material is ejected from a target through collision with the sputtering gas and is deposited on the substrate, thereby forming the thin film. Generally, a noble gas such as argon is used as the sputtering gas. To manufacture thin films which include an oxide or a nitride, a reactive gas such as oxygen or nitrogen is added along with the noble gas.
In the standard sputtering device, power is applied via a cathode to the target and via an anode to the substrate. When the power is applied to the device, the sputtering gas receives electrons emitted from the cathode and is excited form plasma. The plasma is attracted to the target due to the charge of the cathode and impacts the target. The plasma is spread over the target and the target material is ejected from the target when the atoms of the plasma collide with the target with sufficient energy. A portion of the freed target atoms are deposited onto the substrate positioned, thereby forming the thin film.